You Belong To Me
by appalachiaprincess33
Summary: Rated T For " Moretti Mouth" Post S4 Vic reflects on the past with Walt. Will She ever tell him how she feels? Vic's POV
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong to Me**

 _Category: Longmire_

 _Rating T for " Moretti Mouth"_

 _Walt L/Vic M_

 _Post S4_

Chapter 1

I sat on the bed in the room I am renting from the daughter of the man I love , tears streaming down my face. Earlier that day, Walt and I had had a huge fight, and naturally I it was my own damn fault. Now I'd made an ass of myself and Eamon hates me too. Eamon isn't Walt, but no one is Walt, and I really _do_ like the cop from the neighboring county. Ok, maybe I should not have seduced him after he was kind enough to drive me hoe from the emergency room, but I was pissed at my boss and horny .

I padded to the kitchen , where Cady sat reading some sort of legal brief.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked me when she heard me walk into the kitchen area.

Hell no, I didn't wanna talk about how shitty my roommate's father made me feel today .Walt and I were in the field and got the call from Ruby to go investigate a " kerfuffle" at the Veterans Administration Clinic . I'd known for a week that Walt was interested in that psychiatrist, but when I asked him point-blank if he is seeing anyone he denied it. But I saw the way that he looked at that doctor . He used to look at _me_ that way. Tears welled behind my eyelids, but I'll be damned if I let Cady see me cry over her father.

" No. Got any more beer?"I asked Cady.

She pointed to the fridge.

Deftly I opened the door and grabbed two cans of Rainier beer- Walt's beer. Damn, don't those Longmires drink ANYTHING else?

" Thanks," I muttered to Cady and scuffled back to my room.

Safely inside my bedroom, I flopped onto the narrow single bed and popped open the tab. Gulping the frothy liquid, I snorted and wiped y mouth with the back of my hand. The bed covers were still messy from my wild one-night stand with Eamon, and I made a mental note to myself to take the sheets and towels to the laundromat in Durant tomorrow- I just wanted to erase that night from my memory.

 _"_ _I don't want to be a pawn in whatever dynamic you have going on with Walt,"_ the other deputy told me after I'd foolishly mentioned to him that Walt asked my opinion on hiring him to replace the deputy whom my boss had fired.

Eamon is correct, there _is_ something between Walt and me, and has been ever since I arrived in this God-forsaken county . At first I thought that he only cared for me as a deputy, but after our overnight adventure in Arizona I knew that my boss felt the same attraction towards me that I felt for him.

I only slept with the cop from Cumberland County after Walt became so damn distant after he met that doctor. I saw the notes from Ruby that Walt had collected in his desk drawer, and even if he _isn't_ in a full-fledged relationship with her , he is totally smitten with her.

Finishing the first beer, I crushed the can with my left hand and tossed it into the wastebasket. Tears flowed freely down my face as I recalled my argument with Walt this afternoon. Damn, as long as I was laying it all out I just should have _told_ Walt that I love him. Oh yeah—in my mind I'd uttered those words to him many times, but when reality hits me in the ass I clam up and say nothing. Now the man I love is following another woman around and I totally fucked up any chance I might have had with Walt


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up an old photograph of Walt and me, one taken from happier days. He had just won the election, and he and I were locked an embrace that to the untrained eye, looked innocent. His hands were on my shoulders, and our eyes locked in a gaze so filled with electricity that I'd expected either one or both of us to start smoldering.

"Thanks, for all you do for me," he'd whispered into my ear.

"All part of the job, Boss" I'd joked

Damn, how could I have been so stupid? That was the perfect moment to whisper to Walt my true feelings for him, but I'd chickened out.

But then, lately my actions regarding Walt have been stupid. I cringed and almost spit out my mouthful of beer when I recalled how I'd arrived at Walt's cabin, a six pack of beer in hand and my shirt unbuttoned. In retrospect, I am grateful that only Henry was at the cabin when I'd arrived there, and that I had the opportunity to erase that damn message that I'd left earlier on Walt's answering machine.

 _"_ _Did I miss something when I was in prison?"_ Walt's best friend asked me when he opened the cabin's door and saw me standing there.

Looking at the photo again, it became clear to me that _I_ was the one who had 'missed something'. I had thought Walt cared for me as more than his best deputy. Hell, _Lizzie_ thought there was more to my relationship with the sheriff than one of boss/subordinate.

Sure, I am a good cop and I know it. But Walt and I, in addition to being colleagues, were friends.

Or, until he met Donna Drugdoctor, , had been friends. Lately we've only been talking about cases and other work-related topics. I know he is pissed at me for being helpful to Eannnon while he filled in while we searched for Branch's permanent replacement.

I missed the days of easy banter with him, whether we are on a call or enjoying fries and beer at The Red Pony.

Hell, when the FBI was investigating Barlow Connelly's death at Walt's cabin, _I_ was the only deputy whom Walt would trust to run the Department while he was on administrative leave .

Reaching under my bed for the stash of chocolate I kept for emotional breakdowns, I grabbed a piece of melting candy and popped it into my mouth. I recalled the conversation Walt and I had before he took his leave of absence.

"Vic, I need to count on you. Even when I'm sorting out this mess with Barlow's death, I need you to be the strong professional that I've come to know"

I'd tried to hold back my tears, so I only nodded an affirmation as I'd stared up into his beautiful blue eyes and resisted the urge to caress his bristled cheek. He took one of my hands in both of his and my throat went dry. Was he _finally_ gonna throw caution to the wind and kiss me?

"Ferg, especially, will be looking to you for leadership,"

" I understand," I'd replied.

"Good."

A glance at the clock told me that it was only a few minutes after nine in the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Shit—I needed to shower but the sound of water running through the pipes let me know that Cady was in the bathroom taking her shower now. My stomach growled, so I got my ass out of the bed and walked back into the main living area of Cady's house. After Walt and I exchanged heated words in the alley, I lost all appetite for food, so now I find myself ravenously hungry.

My mind drifted back to when Walt and I were in Arizona following a case lead. Brazenly I'd taken a swig of his beer without thinking of the intimacy such an action might imply.

 _"_ _That's my beer,"_ Walt had said as my lips touched the longneck bottle.

Coyly, I'd smiled and tossed my ponytail back behind me. A flush crept up Walt's cheek

 _"_ _You know, all we ever really needed is a bit of love and acceptance,"_

 _"_ _We?"_ Walt looked confused.

I took another swig from his beer and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

 _"_ _Yeah. You know, bad girls."_

Opening the fridge, I saw that both Cady and I have been too busy with work to bother going to the grocery store. Normally I would put on some clothes and drive myself over to The Red Pony for a sandwich, but I didn't want to deal with the chance of Henry or anyone else from the station inquiring about Walt and the Damn Doctor Donna. There is something about that woman that I just do not trust.

I grabbed a container of strawberry yogurt from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator . Kicking the door shut with one foot, I foraged in Cady's silverware drawer for a spoon. Finding one, I accidentally caught my finger in the drawer.

"Shit!" I yelled . The door to the bathroom opened and a towel-clad Cady stepped out.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" my roommate inquired.

"Caught my damn finger in the spoons. I'll be fine," I explained.

"I'm going to bed. Busy day with a client on the rez tomorrow. Good night." Cady said as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. I cleared a spot on Cady's cluttered couch and sat down, yogurt and spoon in hand

Arizona. Neither Walt nor I ever discussed what happened , or rather what DIDN'T happen, while we were following a lead in Arizona. Memories of that night haunt me to this day.

I glanced at my left hand, noting the absence of the wedding ring. When Walt and I were marooned overnight in Arizona, I was still married to Sean. We'd looked all over, and found only one motel which thankfully had two rooms open that night.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Yes , Mr Longmire, we do have two rooms open for tonight. Rooms 115 and 116, just to your left down the hall."_ My boss and I stood side-by-side in the lobby of this desert town's only motel. The wind outside had ruffled my hair and the cold night desert air had me shivering. I resisted the impulse to snuggle next to Walt and inhale his intoxicating sweat-and-leather scent.

The hotel desk clerk handed Walt two hotel key cards. He took them and shyly handed the key card to room 115 to me. The clerk's eyes shifted from Walt to me and back again, probably wondering what in the hell this older man was doing with a young woman at a seedy hotel in the middle of butt-fucking Egypt

 _"_ _Thanks."_ Walt got the department's credit card from the curious desk clerk and headed in the direction that the clerk pointed. I followed his long-legged stride dutifully down a narrow corridor dimly lit and smelling of old beer and stale cigarette smoke. We stopped between the doors of Rooms 115 and 116

I watched Walt struggle with getting the key card into the slot.

I inched closer to him, so that we were almost touching.

" _Need some help with that?"_ I whispered softly.

" _Yep"_

Quickly I grabbed the key card from him and swiped it in the slot in the door.

Handing him back his key I smiled shyly and said "So _, um, I guess this is where we say goodnight?"_

 _"_ _Yup"_

We stared into each other's eyes.

Shit, I thought, why do I have to be married to a total douchebag? And why must this incredible man in front of me be my BOSS?

" _Goodnight"_ I whispered.

" _Yup"_

He went into his room and closed the door. Feeling dejected, I opened the door to the room next to his and let myself inside. I kicked the door shut with my boot and looked in the mirror.

" _Damn girl, he's old enough to be your father. What the hell are you thinking? "_

Through the corner of my eye I noticed that there was a door leading to the room next to mine-Walt's room.

My hand reached out towards the doorknob, and my wedding ring sparkled in the neon light.

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to sleep with Walt, too much was at risk. I was still married, and Walt is not and was not the type of man who would have an affair with another man's wife. Plus, there was his reputation to consider—I knew damn well that tongues were gonna wag tomorrow when we arrived back in Durant after staying away overnight. People in small towns have nothing better to do than to gossip, and I loved Walt too much to be the cause of salacious gossip concerning a man whom I respected. To me, Walt Longmire would not be just another notch on my pistol holster. Damnit, I felt for him what I'd never felt for any man before, and I didn't want him to end up hating me .

Yogurt dripping down my nightshirt broke my reverie.

"Damn" I said as I used an old napkin to sop up the mess. Great- now I'll smell like sour milk in the morning! I stood up to throw the smelly napkin in the trash, retrieved another beer from the refrigerator.

I really should not have skipped lunch and supper today, but the fight in the alley with Walt had my stomach in knots. Shit- why did I have to act like such a child out there?

I _wish_ I had not still been married to Sean when Walt and I were in Arizona, since I know that my boss is an honorable man and would _never_ start an affair with me or anyone else. My ex-husband had always thought that Walt had more than a professional interest in me, and so did Lizzy Ambrose, a widow whom Walt dated briefly during the campaign. She was crazy about him, but Ruby told me once that she thought Lizzy was 'too pushy and no good for Walter"

I sighed and popped open my third beer. Thank God my Italian heritage allowed for me to handle drinking several beers before really feeling affected at all.

I liked Lizzy, in spite of my feelings for Walt. She made him smile, and could shower him with the affection that he deserves and that my position as his deputy precluded me from giving him. She adored him, but I am not so sure Walt ever felt the same way about the pretty blonde widow. Sure he thought she was cute, but he had confided in me many times during their time as a couple that he felt that he was " cheating " on his late wife. As any good friend would do, I'd told him again and again that Martha would want him to be happy.

I recall back when Gorski was stalking me, Walt insisted on my coming with him to his cabin just for one night. Initially I had refused, telling my boss that I'm a big girl and can handle myself.

" _You can't go home,"_ he had said, his handsome face set in determination.

With a shrug, I complied and climbed into the front passenger seat of the Bronco.

"Whatever" I mumbled, hoping that the handsome man had poor night vision. I felt a red heat rise from my mouth through my cheeks and all the way to my ears.

Hell, that was one AWKWARD evening.


	5. Chapter 5

It started out innocent enough. He drove me to his cabin in the Bronco. Gorski was still pursuing me, and I was scared shitless. My asshole of a husband was out of town { AGAIN!} at the time, and Walt was worried for my safety. Even after I had to tell the whole embarrassing story to my boss, I sensed that Walt did not judge me, unlike my then-husband Sean.

Damn it, he was so close, I could smell his aftershave mixed with the scent of his well-worn leather jacket. It was all I could do to keep from kissing him then and there. The man oozes sexiness. But I was married at the time.

He turned the key and the Bronco silenced itself. There were no stars in the vast Wyoming sky, the only light emitted from a lamp on an end table in Walt's front room window. He opened the drivers' side door and slowly put one long leg in front of the other until both boot-clad feet stood on the ground. He slammed the door and walked over to the passenger side of the truck.

He should really install a front porch light, I'd thought for what seemed like the hundredth time since moving out to Wyoming. I'm a city girl at heart, and the dark Western night sky always unnerves me.

He pulled the door open and looked at me

" _Come in. No use staying out here all night."_

Dutifully, I got out of the Bronco and followed him to the cabin.

He put his keys on the table, placed his hat on the hat rack, and unloaded his gun. Then he seemed to remember that I was in the room.

 _"_ _You hungry?"_ he asked, awkwardly.

 _"_ _Nope."_ I answered.

We sat in his living room side by side drinking Rainier beer , Walt read one of his many books and I played stupid games on my iphone. He didn't own a television, and I noticed that the ancient upright piano stood covered in dust. I thought about asking Walt how long it has been since he played that piano but then thought better of it and kept my big mouth shut.

After a while Walt set down his book and yawned.

 _"_ _Gonna get a shower. You gonna be ok in here?"_

 _"_ _Sure. Go ahead, I'll be fine."_ I replied, trying really hard to keep my brown eyes locked onto Walt's beautiful blue ones.

I watched his tall frame amble towards the master bedroom/bathroom suite. Soon I heard the water flowing from the shower head, and I tried to keep my imagination from wandering towards the image of a naked, wet Walt. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and was very glad that my boss could not see my face nor read my thoughts at that moment. The guy has no idea how hot he is, and how his aloofness is a huge turn of for many women, including myself. Walt reminds me of the sexy cowboy heroes in the Westerns that my Grandpa watched when he was alive .

Lizzy is a damn lucky woman , I know my boss is what the few single women in Durant all consider a " catch". My eyes drifted again to the piano , sitting alone and neglected since Martha's death, in the corner of Walt's cabin.

I continued to play with my phone until a knock startled me. Glancing quickly at the closed bedroom door, I then made a choice that I now regret.

I got my ass off of the couch and opened the front door to the cabin.

There stood Lizzy

Oh SHIT! I thought to myself.

" _Um hi. Walt is in the shower, I'm just here tonight because he didn't want me going home , so"_

Lizzy's pretty features became contorted with rage.

 _You! I KNEW there was something going on between you and Walt. Of course he denied it , but you two are too close! "_

 _"_ _For God's sake, Lizzy, I'm MARRIED!"_ I yelled back at the other women, registering in my mind that it sorta hurt that Walt would vehemently deny having any feelings towards me"

My boss scurried out of the back bedroom, his muscular body covered by only a towel wrapped around his waist.

" _Vic, here are the sheets for the couch….."_ seeing Lizzy and me glaring at each other in front of the open front door, he stopped talkinga nd ran his hand through his hair.

Um yeah, that was one hell of an awkward night, I remembered. Not feeling in the least sleepy, I threw away my trash and went back to the room in Cady's house where I was living temporarily. I recall when Walt came to what used to be my house and handed me the eviction orders from Sean. He looked sorry that he had to be the person to hand-deliver such shitty news to his deputy. Although I had acted surprised, in all honesty I figured that would be my ex-husband's next move after I received divorce papers , also delivered by Walt.


	6. Chapter 6

I yawned, and a belch crept out of my mouth. I'd polished off three cans of beer, two cups of yogurt, and accomplished absolutely nothing but wallowing in self-pity . Cady had finished with her shower while I was reminiscing, so I made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the overhead light, I stared at myself in the mirror.

Shit, Moretti, you've been bawling like a lovesick teenaged girl, " I admonished myself as I ran hot water in the sink and looked around Cady's bathroom for a clean washcloth. Finding one, I soaked it in the hot water and brushed a few stray blonde hairs aside. I am not an ugly woman, but I had to admit that these past few days have put extra lines around my mouth and creases on my forehead. I also noticed that my roots were showing, and made a mental note to call Durant's ony hair salon to schedule an appointment.

I left the bathroom and turned to the spare bedroom. Exhausted from the activities of this past week, I decided to take tomorrow as a personal day. Grabbing my Iphone from its place on the charger , I sent Ferg a quick text to let him know of my plans to stay away from the office {and our boss} tomorrow.

GONNA TAKE 2MORRO OFF. PLZ LET W.L. KNOW IN A.M. THX.

I hit the SEND button and returned the phone to the charger. Yawning, I turned off the lamp next to the bed, bathing the room in darkness. I knew Ferg would relay the message to Walt, since our boss refuses to carry a cell phone. That damn Dr Donna kept flooding Ruby's land line at the office trying to get Walt on the phone. My mind returned to the day that I mustered enough courage to peek in Walt's top desk drawer at the office and saw the pile of Post-It notes Ruby had written beseeching Walt to 'Call the Doc' and letting him know several times daily 'The Doc called' .

The Doc. Damn, of course Walt would be attracted to her. She is taller than me, slender, and much closer to his age than I am. She is also a professional who probably is as big a bookworm as he. I do not trust her, my cop's instinct tells me that there is more to the good doctor than meets the eye. Perhaps I'm jealous of my boss' obvious attraction to the woman but everytime he even mentions her name it is as if my blood curdles.

I felt another tear roll down my cheek as I remembered seeing how Walt's eyes lit up when he saw the pretty , blonde , older woman at the hospital when we were answering a call. Hell, I thought, if he likes her as much as his body language indicates, maybe I should just pack up and return to Philly. There is a detective at another precinct in my hometown who owes me a favor- perhaps I'll call her in the morning.

Even though I have been in this God-forsaken county in the ass-crack of the nation for a couple of years, I am still a Philly girl at heart. One of the things that frustrates me the most about life in this small Wyoming county is that everyone knows what is happening in everyone else's life. Where I come from, a deputy would not nothing of her boss's love interest unless that person told her directly. Since I am one of only three cops in the entire county, we see and hear everything about each other's personal lives. Walt knew that I was not happy in my marriage even before I consciously realized it myself.

" _You didn't exactly encourage me to stay married!_ " I'd yelled at Walt in the alley.

Of course he'd said nothing in reply to my outburst. Most of the time, Walt's stoicism is attractive, but every once in a while, I wish he would show some sort of emotion.

My boss did NOT react well the last time I ran away to Philadelphia. As a matter of fact, he was pissed at me. At the time, I had hoped that his ire was due to his feelings for me as a woman, and not just a cop but apparently I was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is more... I need some more incidents of Walt and Vic together. PM me if you have any ideas from the canon that I have not used yet.**

I wish he would quit giving me mixed signals. So I understand that when I was still married Walt had to keep his interest in me purely professional

 _"_ _There is nothing going on between me and Vic,"_ he assured Lizzy that night I stayed in his cabin. I remember looking at him, with sadness. He'd stated his lack of feelings for me almost too emphatically. But Lizzy was NOT buying Walt's claim.

" _It's the co-workers that you always need to watch out for. I KNEW this would happen, Walt, but I only wish you'd be man enough to TELL me when it does!"_ Lizzy screamed at an embarrassed Walt. _"You're still in love with your dead wife, but I'd hoped that a part of you was reserved for me. Turns out I was wrong and you're saving it for HER!"_

I remember lowering my eyes, unable to meet Walt's baby blue ones. Lizzy was not the first person to think that Walt and I were much more than colleagues. Just that morning, when I was in his office explaining to Walt my history with Gorski, Ruby walked in, looked at both of us and gave a knowing sigh.

Damn, I knew it was wrong, as I still wore the wedding ring that Sean had given me but I was not in love with my husband. Hell, I doubt if I'd ever been in love with the man. I had only married Sean after the Gorski disaster because Sean was safe, reliable, cute and totally unsexy . My boss, on the other hand, excites me both physically and mentally. I longed to drag Walt into his bedroom and have my way with him. But again, I was married to someone else. No matter what Lizzy or anyone else in the county might believe, Sherriff Longmire would never

" _There is NOTHING happening between Vic and me,"_ he'd said again.

" _Oh Walt, of course there is, you just aren't ready to admit it yet!"_ Lizzy threw the book she'd been returning to him and stormed out the front door. Walt stood staring at me, his hand clasped around the towel at his waist.

A buzz from my phone brought me back to the present. Ferg . Safe, loyal, reliable Ferg. Branch had always accused Walt of playing favorites with me, but he might have had a point. Ferg is the most loyal, steady dedicated deputy cop I've ever met The fact that my colleague is replying to my text immediately this late at night shows what a good cop, and friend he is to everyone.

U OK?

YEAH. JUST NEED 2 STAY HOME. WILL B .

K TXT ME IN A.M. 2 LET ME KNOW U ARE OK.

ALL RITE. NITE.

I put the phone under my pillow and reclined to a semi-comfortable position on the narrow bed. My mind drifed right back to that night at Walt's cabin after Lizzy left. I stood in my old sweat shirt and jeans trying hard to avoid looking at a semi-naked Walt Longmire, but I felt his gaze on me. We stood in his small living room trying hard to not speak of the scene that had transpired before us a few minutes ago. Looking at my hands I'd made a mental note to get a manicure soon, the job takes it's toll on a person's hands.

I head Walt walk closer to me. He stopped in front of me and gently lifted my chin up so my golden-flecked brown eyes met his own eyes.

 _You sure you don't wanna sleep in there?"_ he asked, indicating the bedroom.

" _Nah, I'll be fine on the couch. It's only for one night anyway, right?"_

" _Yup"_

Walt took his hand from my face and gently put both of his hands on my shoulders.

" _Nothing is gonna happen to you, Vic. I promise._

But something did happen to me, I thought. I fell in love with my boss.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am nearing the end of this story... and for those of you all who are hoping for some Walt/Vic action, read on! {I aim to please}**

I rolled over and fell asleep.

Cady lay helpless and hurt in a hospital bed after someone tried to run her down in a car. Her father sat in the single chair by her narrow bed , holding her hand. Vic had arrived at the hospital as soon as she'd heard the call on the radio.

Sitting still and stiff over his daughter's thin, still body, Walt suddenly looked older than I had ever seen him , older and very vulnerable. An IV line was inserted into her arm from which saline solution dripped slowly into her veins.

" _So sorry, Punk. I am so , so sorry that I let this happen to you, "_

Quietly I snuck into Cady's hospital room. Walt didn't turn around , so I announced myself as to not scare him.

 _"_ _It's me. How is she? I came as soon as I could."_

 _"_ _Still asleep" I swear, I'll get the bastard who did this to her, Vic"_

 _"_ _Where's Lizzy?"_ I asked.

" _Told her to leave. She doesn't belong here right now with me and Punk."_

I took a step back.

 _"_ _You want to be alone with Cady? I'll leave,"_ I said, although my first instinct was to wrap my arms around Walt and tell him that we'll ALL get through this together.

I saw how he was trying to be the stoic Sheriff Longmire whom we all know and whom I love but the man before me was a concerned and scared father. His feigned stoicism might fool most people in the county , but I know how much Walt loves his Punk.

He turned around and looked at me. Dried tears stained his ruggedly handsome jawline and his eyes looked tired.

" _Stay."_

He stood up and offered his hands to me.

" _I need you here, Vic. I want you here. Cady and I, we need you,"_

" _Well then, Boss, I don't have much choice then, do I? "_

 _"_ _Nope."_ He answered with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

 _"_ _So, is everything ok between Lizzy and you? I'm sorry for the other night—it's just like Gorski to fuck with everyone in my life"_

" _Nope. She wasn't right for me."_ he answered, looking down suddenly and letting his hands drop mine.

I sat down on the cold hospital floor and crossed my legs in front of me. To my surprise, Walt got up from his chair by Cady's bedside and lowered his long, lean body down on the floor next to me.

" _Chair is too hard for an old man. "_ Walt said, by way of explanation. He reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a package of M and M's. Ripping open the bag with his teeth, he offered some candy to me.

" _Hungry?"_ he asked.

Our fingers touched briefly as he poured half of the candy into my outstretched palm. I felt a small jolt of electricity pass between is as our fingers touched. A nurse entered the room and checked Cady's vital signs while Walt and I sat munching on our snack.

There are so many things I wanted to say to the man sitting beside me, but I knew that now was not the time. I wanted to tell him that Sean and I had been arguing more than usual, and that a divorce was inevitable for me. I couldn't say how sorry I was that he and Lizzy had broken up, because as much as I like her, I loved him more. He is correct that Lizzy was all wrong for him , the way that Sean and I were also a bad match. I married Sean for safety, security and " normalcy" and in doing so made both my husband and myself miserable. We moved out to Wyoming so I could escape my past with Gorski and the Philadelphia Police political system. I hadn't plan on meeting a man like Walt Longmire. Nor could I tell him that I'd waited my entire life to meet someone like Walt.

I was married.

 _"_ _You're not,"_ I said to him.

He turned and looked at me, obviously confused. A five o'clock shadow was forming on his cheeks and chin, and instinctively my hand reached out and gently brushed his stubbled cheek. Surprise registered in his eyes, but he did not remove my hand from his face.

" _Not what?"_ he whispered.

 _"_ _An old man. Not to me at least"_ I said softly as my hands gently put some stray hair behind his ears.

Suddenly he grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me. For the first time in my life I felt totally alive. His kisses were sweet yet strong, and his mouth tasted like the chocolate candies that we had shared moments ago.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to Cady singing along to Carly Simon on the radio in her kitchen

" _You belong to me…_

 _Tell her, tell her you were foolin_

 _You belong to me/ you don't even know her"_

I yawned and thought about the irony of waking up to THAT particular song after reliving my kiss with Walt in my dreams. He had never said anything to me after that kiss, and there certainly had not yet been any more kisses shared between us. I checked my phone for any tests , and seeing none, dragged my sleepy ass out of bed.

Quickly I put on a bathrobe and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Damn it, Dr Donna does not know Walt like I do, and due to my own stupidity, now he might not realize that we DO belong together.

Cady poured two mugs of coffee, and when she saw me she gave me a smile.

" _Morning. You slept in a bit "_ Cady said.

" _I'm not going in to the office today, soo.."_ I slurped my coffee.

Cady's brows furrowed as she sat next to me at the table and buttered her toast.

 _"_ _That's unusual. You and my dad never stay home from the office intentionally. What's up?"_

I shrugged. There was no way in hell I was gonna tell Walt's daughter about the kiss that I'd shared with her father in her hospital room, nor that I'd relived the same kiss in a dream last night.

 _"_ _It's been a rough couple of days, and I have some personal time that I gotta use, sooo"_

Cady took a large bite of her toast chewing and swallowing it quickly.

" _Tell me something, is Dad seeing anyone. He's been acting weird lately, taking too mch care with his appearance. What's up with him? If anyone would know wha'ts going on with Dad, it's you. He tells you everything."_

I spit out my mouthful of coffee.

" _Damn that is HOT! "_ I screamed , hoping that my lawyer roommate won't deduct that my actions have nothing to do with coffee and EVERYTHING to do with her father.

Cady jumped out of her chair and began wiping the table with paper napkins. I felt my lips single when I imagines Walt's kiss on my lips, and I HATED to think of him kissing Dr Donna Sue Monahan. No way was I telling Cady the real reason I chose to take a personal day today.

 _"_ _Your mouth ok? Sometimes my coffee maker's heating unit works too well,"_ Cady said as she threw the coffee-stained paper napkins into the trash can.

" _Its fine, "_ I said.

Cady slid into her chair and addressed me directly like the good lawyer that she is

" _Back to Dad, is he seeing anyone? He won't answer me when I ask him, and I know how close they two of you are, so what's the scoop? Is she nice? Is she blonde? Dad likes blondes._

I shook my head

 _"_ _I've no idea whom Walt is seeing, if he's seeing ANYONE. He doesn't share much with me lately, so I honestly can't answer your question, Counselor"_ I answered.

After all, Walt did not confirm nor deny his involvement with the doctor, even though I know him better than anyone.

Cady cocked her head to one side.

" _I can tell you're telling the truth. "_

My gut unclenched itself enough for me to eat my toast and finish my coffee without more spills or spitting. I miss the days of Walt an me enjoying a friendship, we used to tell each other everything, but since Branch's death and the mess that occurred following that event, Walt has grown distant. I know him well enough that he blames himself for Branch's murder, and the weight of the FBI investigation that followed Barlow Connelly's demise damaged my boss' confidence and changed his personality.

" _He's been weird around everyone lately, Cady. I'm worried about him, but you know how stoic your father is, so I don't push him to talk about stuff that he wants to keep silent on."_

She nodded and sat on the couch to put on her boots.

My cell phone buzzed. Damn, I hope its not my mother, I don't feel like rehashing the reasons why Sean and I broke up for the hundredth time.

I went into the spare bedroom and picked up the iphone. Ferg.

" _Damn shit!"_

I unlocked the phone and read Ferg's message.

SOS. U R NEEDED AT W.L. CABIN.

WTH? I typed back .

BREAK IN. U ARE NEEDED ASAP. SORRY

IS W.L OK?

Please, God, I prayed. Don't let anything happen to Walt. . He's a stubborn fool, but I do love him.

DUNNO. ON My WAY NOW.

I grabbed my firearms and badge and ran out of the house and got into the truck. Starting the ignition, I prayed one more time.

Please, let Walt be ok.

########


End file.
